Untitled
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Riku OC ,Gaara,Kankuro,Temari,and Kagome decide to go on a trip to the village hidden in the leaves. What will happen? Sasuke and Kagome, or whatever you want to say. the 3rd and up chaps are better that the 1st and 2nd! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there peoples! This is my first attempt to write an SasKag fic, so if its bad, tell me. Oh, and Kagome never went on the trip to the fuedal era. Oh, and read the end, after the chapter! I have a few characters I made. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto, or do I... Dum Dum Dum... On to the story.

Chapter One

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

"Wake up Kagome!" Riku(Other caracter) said.

"What, oh, leave me alone!" I said as I got hit with a pillow.

"Never!" Riku said. Riku was my so-called sister because she doesn't have anywhere to live. She has two brothers and a sister. She has orange hair, and wore a red shirt with a cross on it, wore red pants, and she had a red cape on, with a big sword on her back. I got a pillow and started to hit her with it.

_**An hour later**_

"Oh, shit!" Riku said, "Were suposed to go meet Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro at the secret hide-out!"

"We are! You should have told me!" I yelled.

"Let's go, we still have 25 minutes."

"You made me yell for nothing!"

"I know!" Riku said, ending the conversation.

_**An half hour later**_

"Where in the name of the seven hells are they!" Gaara asked, but still talking in a montone voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry were late, but we got a little side-track," Riku said sheepishly, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Why are you always late _sister_?" Gaara asked.

"Because, well, ummmmmm...," Riku started and fell into Kirara land.(get it? Instead of la la land, it's Kirara land! It's corny I know)

"We were hitting each other with pillows,"Kagome said.

"Hey, guys, let's go on an adventure to the village hidden in the leafs!" Riku, randomly, shouted.

"Hell, no," Gaara said.

"Yeah, let's go! We can kill those little brats in Kakashi's group!" Temari said.

"Yeah!" Kankuro yelled.

"Wait, who's Kakashi, and have you guys really been there before?" Riku asked suspisiously.

"Yes," Temari said.

"I hate myself, wait scratch that, I hate YOU," Gaara told Riku.

"Watch it dobe," Riku said.

"Let's go guys!" Kagome yelled at them.

_**The village hidden in the leaves**_

"Kakashi-sensi! Can we please stop!" Naruto wined.

"No, i'm your sensi and you must do what you are told," Kakashi said reading his stupid book he always read.

"I actually have to agree with Naruto, and that's saying something!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope, you guys still have to catch the cats that escaped from the adoption center in the village(I made this up)," Kakashi said.

"How are we gonna catch 457 cats!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"You'll think of something," Kakashi said.

"AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He was getting on his last nerve.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. There was a black fox/dog thing next to him. It had nine tails, it was black, the eyes were red, and it was as tall as Sasuke's knee to the ground.

"What, the hell is that?" Naruto pointed out.

"I think it's a demon," Kakashi said, still wide-eyed.

"I thought demons go inside humans," Sakura stated.

"When they die," Sasuke said.

"But all demons are dead," Kakashi said, " Unless, it's actually human, and it turned into a demon."

"Yeah, right!" Naruto shouted.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

'I should have walked with them!' I thought to myself.

_**Flashback**_

_"Do I have to walk! Why can't we use flying, or the little sandstorm-thingy we use to transport ourselves to places?" I asked._

_"Because, we can talk to each other, and might run into some people we could kill," Temari said._

_"Forget it! I'm so tired!" I said tiredly._

_"Why don't you just go ahead then? We could meet you there in a few days," Kankura said to her._

_"Besides, you have a house there don't you?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah, I do, but I'll be lonely," I stated._

_"Who cares?" Gaara stated._

_"Fine, i'll see you guys there," I said before leaving._

_**End Flashback**_

"Great! I'm soooo happy!" I said sarcasticlly. "That's it, i'll stop here."

"That's it!" I yelled as I turned into my dog/fox demon form. I started walking when I heard voices.

"How are we gonna catch 457 cats!" some blond and pink hair kids said.

"AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The blond kid screamed.

"Shut up Naruto!" A black haired kid said. I decided to walk up to them and see what would happen.

And like everyone else, they were very shocked.

"What the hell is that?" the blond kid asked.

"I think it's a demon," the teacher-person said, still wide-eyed.

"I thought demons go inside humans," the pink haired girl said.

"When they die," the black haried kid said.

"But all demons are dead," the old guy said," Unless it's human, and turned into a demon."

"Yeah right!" the blond kid shouted.

"Nothing's impossible," I said. They all looked at me shocked. I decided this would be a great time to show them I was human.

"Whoa," Naruto said.

"Stupid," I said to the blond.

"Hey watch it!" the blond yelled.

"Who are you?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Hm, i'm Riku of the sand," I said," and who are you guys?"

"I'm Sakura!" the girl now known as Sakura said happily.

"I'm Naruto!"

"I'm Kakashi."

"Hn," the boy with black hair said.

"Gee, I feel sorry for you, your parents named you hn? Now that's sad," I said mocking him.

"Watch it," he said.

"This is Sasuke," Kakahsi said," He doesn't really talk a lot, so yeah."

"So Riku, are you here alone?" Sakura asked.

"Well at the moment I am, but my brothers, my sister, and my best friend, are gonna be here in a few days, they just went really slow and I wanted to get here faster, so that's why i'm here so early," I said.

"Wait, you said your name was Riku of the sand, so that means your from the village hidden in the sand," Naruto said in one whole breath.

"Duh stupid, but i'm no threat to you guys, trust me," I said as I got hit in the head with a brick( she didn't faint).

"What the hell do YOU want!" I yelled.

_**End Riku P.O.V.**_

"Pathetic loser," Gaara said.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed," What are you doing here?"

"Honestly I have no idea," Gaara said as Temari, Kagome, and Kankuro walked up.

"Who are you?" Naruto said pointing at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome," She said.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

'Wow, she's preety' I thought. 'Wait, why am I thinking this? I'm suposed to be the distant one!'

"Where are you guys gonna stay anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Riku owns a place around here," Kagome answered.

"Wait, how does she own a place here, if she lives in the desert?" Naruto asked.

"We honestly don't know," Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kagome answered at the same time.

"Somehow, I think she killed someone, and took thier house," Kankuro said.

"Why would you think that?" Riku asked.

"Gee, I wonder why," Gaara said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's is just like her brother," Kagome started," he kills people, and so does she. They are the most feared people in the village."

"And you said we could trust you!" Naruto yelled.

_**End Sasuke's P.O.V. (I didn't know where to end it!)**_

"I said you can trust me, because you can, and I only kill people who bother me, get in my way, or I am suposed to kill them," Riku said.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"It's getting dark, we should probably get going now," Kagome said to them as they walked off.

"CYA!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

How was that? I don't have spell check, so if I spell anything wrong, i'm sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and it's SasKag, once again. Tell me if you would like other pairings!

**_NOTE:_** **_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, KAGOME AND SASUKE ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!_**

CYA!

-DD (Initials)


	2. Chapter 2

**DD- Hi! hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!**

**Gaara- Shut the hell up or i'll kill you!**

**DD- Yeah right! gets hit in the head with a brick**

**DD-Ouch, what was that for?**

**Gaara-for being stupid**

**Sas- And I thought Naruto was stupid.**

**DD and Naru- Hey!**

**Kag comes out of nowhere and has an M79 grenade launcher**

**DD- What are you doing here?**

**Kag- Hi, i'm here to assasinate someone named DD.**

**Naru- That's her! jumps up and down and points at DD**

**DD-What! i'm not DD, umm, he is! points at Inu who just "happened" to appear**

**Kag-Ok, thanx! Fires gun at Inu**

**Inu-What the hell! You blew off my arms!**

**Kag- How are you living?**

**Inu- Ummm**

**Kag points the M79 grenade launcher at Inu**

**Inu-AHHHHHH! runs away from Kag**

**DD-Umm, well, let's get on to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

"I hope they see the note," I said as I walked to the river in the forest.I had left a note for Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and RIku. I had been to Kohona before, but once, when I was very little. The river would calm me down. When I go there, I saw someone.

"Hi!" I said.

"Oh, hi," Sasuke said.

"So, why are you here?" I asked Sasuke.

"I just come here a lot, to calm myself down."

"Hey, me too!"

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"Brother, or sister, and how old is he/she?"

"Brother, and I think he's about 21," Sasuke said in an angry voice.

"Why do you sound like your angry?"

"Hn."

"Come, on, why are you angry?"

"He killed my clan," He said quietly, but I still heard him.

"Oh, i'm sorry," I told him,"My clan got killed to, but I have no idea who killed them."

"Do you want to train with me? I'm about to train." I asked him.

"Hn, sure," He said back to me. I smiled. '_I like him a lot. I hope we can be friends!_' I thought.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

'_She's cute when she smiles. Wait! I'm not suposed to think that_!' I thought as I walked with her to the forest.

"Do you want to throw Kunai knives at the targets?" Kagome asked me.

"I don't care, why not?" I told her.

"Okay!" Kagome said as she smiled. We set up the targets, and started throwing Kunai Knives at them. We had both gotten perfect shots.

"Wow, your really good at this, aren't you?" Kagome told me. I almost blushed at that comment, but I didn't.

"Thanks, your really good too," I told her as she blushed, " What, have you never gotten a comment before?"

"Well no, I pretty much have never gotten a comment before, besides good job."

"Oh."

"Oh, my gosh! Kagome!" A voice yelled at her.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back, "Oh, Sasuke, this is my old friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha, meet Sasuke!"

"Hello Sasuke, and bye Sasuke and Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"What! Your leaving already!" Kagome whined.

"I'm sorry, I will miss you, I'm a _NUN_!" Inuyasha said as Kagome sweatdropped.

"Ha-ha-ha! Your hilarious!" Kagome laughed.

"No, i'm serious." Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"So, why do you have to leave?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to give my life up to God! I found a _bible _a few months ago, and I read it, and now I love God!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay, well, we had better be going! Bye!" Kagome yelled as she took my hand and ran.

"Are all of your friends this crazy?" I asked.

"No, but how is he a nun? He's not a girl, so how can he be a... OOOhhh!" Kagome said.

"So, how is he a nun?" I asked.

"He looks like a girl," Kagome told me.

"Oookkkk," I said.

"I know it's stupid, but hey, don't blame me," she said, " Trust me, my friends are nothing like that, actually, Inuyasha used to be the opistite of a nun. He was greedy, selfish, an idiot(He still is), and an self-absorbed person. It's really, really, REALLY surprising that he is a nun."

"What an idiot," I said.

"Your right about that. Hey, do you want to go to lunch with me?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, sure." I said. I had lost track of time, and didn't realized it was 12:30 P.M. We went to a ramen shop, and surprise, surprise, Naruto and Inuyasha were there.

"Hey guys, this is my last ramen, i'll ever have until heaven!" Inuyasha yelled with sadness and joyfulness.

"How do you know your going to go to heaven?" Naruto asked.

"Becasue I read the WHOLE _Bible_!" Inuyasha said happily,"Now, I must go give my life up to God!" Inuyasha said running away.

"What's with him?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to them.

"Long story," I told him.

"Ahh, so you and Kagome are dating! I knew it!" Kakashi yelled, as all the shop people stared at him like he was crazy, which wasn't very far from the truth. But, of course, me and Kagome blushed.

"When's the marrage?" Kakashi asked, as me and Kagome blushed even more.

"Kakashi, were not dating," I said, still blushing.

"Suurreee you aren't," Kakashi eyed them suspisiously,"I'm watching you." Everyone sweatdropped.

_**End Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

"Oh, and by the way, you, Naruto, and Sakura have to watch a movie, so come with me!" Kakashi said,"Oh, and Kagome, you can come if you want to."

"Umm, okk," Kagome said, walking with them. They stopped in the middle of the forest with a tv screen on a tree.

"Here's the movie, and don't ask why you have to watch it, the Hokage told me you have to watch it."

"Umm, ok, just start the movie," Naruto told him. He thought it was an action movie.

Boy, was he wrong.

"WHY ARE WE WATCHING _VEGI TALES_!" Naruto screamed,"I thought Vegi tales were Muslim, but how are they christian?"

"I don't know!" Kakashi told him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kagome said.

"Do you want to sneak away, and make a copy of us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Good, becasue I really want to." Sasuke said as he made copy of them and they snuck away.

"Hey, Sasuke, this is kind of random, but do you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason," She told him. It was dark outside now. The movie acutally happened to be a 24 hour marathon. They were silent now, and they were staring at each other. They started to move closer, and closer until there lips were touching. They were kissing for a minute until they gasped for air and blushed. What they didn't know, was that someone was spying on them.

'I knew they would get together' Riku thought, as she was video-taping them. This was pure black-mail. Lucky her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said to Sasuke.

"Don't be." He said back, as they kissed, and then Riku got hit with a brick, again, and fell out of the tree. They didn't notice her thought until they broke apart, and saw she was video-taping them.

"RIKU!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh, shit!" Riku yelled as she ran away, and she lost her.

_**Hell**_

"Why the hell am I here?" Inuyasha asked,"I read the whole bible!"

"You didn't read the whole bible, you read the whole DICTIONARY!" The devil said.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ackack-ha-ha!" Jesse Mcartney laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! Some girl blew up your head Jesse Mcfartney!" Inuyasha yelled at him. It was true thought. Some girl named DD blew his head off. Who really cares though?

How was that? This is not the last chapter! There is going to be a lot of action, and more humor in it!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

If you want any other pairings, tell me!

-DD


	3. Chapter 3

**DD- Were back! And we made a longer chapter! oh, and by the way, sorry, but I don't have spell check, so if I spelt any words wrong in the last chapters and this one, sorry!**

**EE-sup?**

**DD- Nm**

**Naru- Dudes, sup?**

**DD- I just asked that!**

**EE- Gaara sucks!**

**DD- Shut up! Pinches EE**

**EE- OWWW!**

**Gaara throws brick at DD and EE**

**DD and EE- OOOWWWW!**

**Gaara- losers**

**EE- I'm going to pinch you! Pinches DD and then Gaara**

**Gaara and DD- You can't pinch!**

**EE- So**

**Naraku- Tee he he he he he**

**Kag- Hi, i'm back! I'm here to assasinate DD and EE. Unfortuetly, I got the wrong person last time.**

**Saku- It's them! Points at EE and DD**

**EE and DD- UMMM, no it's not, it's them! Points at Sasu and the 'now living Inu'**

**Sasu and Inu- WHATTT! **

**Kag gets out her new grenade launcher she got for christmas**

**Kag- See you later! shoots 2 grenades at Sas and Inu**

**Riku-Cool! **

**Tem- Gaara, I can't find my eyeliner!**

**Gaara- why are you telling me this?  
**

**Tem- Because you keep stealing my eyeliner **

**Gaara- no I didn't Looks around for help**

**Riku- Yeah, Gaara stole it, and is wearing it right now! Get's hit in the head with a brick**

**DD and EE- OOOOKKKKK. Let's get on to the story! Oh! and here are the ages of everyone!**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

Chapter 3

**Atsuki hide-out**

It was a beautiful day. It was like nothing stupid could even happen.

Man that was a retarded thing to say.

"Guys, I'm going to go practice my targeting," Itachi told his group members Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.

"F-f-f-f-I-I-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-e-e-e-e" Kisame said shaking. He was freezing cold because Itachi told him that it was 113 degrees below.

"Dude, do you think Kisame knows it's 82 degrees farenheit(sp?)?" Sasori asked and whispered at the same time.

"I highly doubt it," Deidara told him.

"Cya," Itachi said in his usual cold attitude.

"Man, It is so freezing cold!" Kisame yelled to no one in particular. Sasori and Deidara walked away from him.

"AHHH! Don't leave me here in this blizzard!" Kisame yelled as he died.

_**'Targeting Practice'**_

"Good, nobody's around now," Itachi said, as he came out from the back of a tree. He had changed clothes for 'Target practice'.

"Now that everybody's gone, I can do..." Itachi started.

"BALLET!" Itachi yelled as he started dancing. He was actually preety good at doing ballet. All of a sudden, colorful, monkies came out of nowhere.

"Hello, my pet CARNIVORE MONKIES!" Itachi said to them. Nobody knew that they were his pets. Hell, they didn't even know they exisited.

"HHEEELLLOOO," the Carnivore monkeys said in a maniacally voice. Itachi had spaced out for a minute. He was thinking really long and hard. Okay, not long, but hard.

"You know what, I'm going to go back to Kohona, and quit being an Atsuki!" Itachi yelled enough for Sasori and Deidara to hear.

"WHHHAATTT!" they yelled as they ran after him. But it was to late. Itachi was already gone.

"Who's going to explain why Itachi left?" Deidara asked.

"You," Sasori said as he left.

"WHAT? I can't do that! How am I going to explain anyway?" Deidara asked. What he didn't realise, was that Sasori was already gone.

**Kohona **

Tsunade was at her desk filing paper and reading "Important stuff".

"EWW! That cloak looks ugly!" Tsunade said at the Tween Losers magazine she was holding, when all of a sudden, a big smoke bomb came out of nowhere and she started coughing.

"Sorry about that, I think I threw to many smoke bombs," a voice said. Tsunade had heard that voice before.

"MOMMY!" Tsunade had yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the person said as he/she could now be seen.

"ITACHI!" Tsunade yelled," What are you doing here?"

"I stopped being an Atsuki, and I was wondering if I could become good again, and live in this village," Itachi said.

"Sure why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Why exactly aren't you trying to kill me?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I don't really feel like getting up," Tsunade said to him.

"OOHHH," Itachi said," So I can really stay?"

"Duh, Sasuke needs help with his fangirls, so you get to help him."

"Fine, but how am I going to tell him I'm good again?"

"Here, take him this," Tsunade said as she handed him a picture,"Tell him you'll show all his fangirls this picture if he doesn't let you in."

"Okay. Man! This is some good black-mail!" Itachi yelled as he disapeared.

**America**

"Shoot! Wrong place!" Itachi yelled as he disapeared again. But right before he left, He saw a kitty. He picked it up and got arrested. But soon broke out.

**England**

"Why do I keep going to the wrong places?"

**Cannibal Island**

"Where am I now?" Itachi asked himself.

"Were going to eat you!" Some cannibals said as they ran to him with forks and butter knives.

"I've got the ketchup!" Someone yelled.

"HELP ME!" Itachi screamed like a little girl. All of a sudden, his carnivore monkies came to the rescue.

"Thank you, Carnivore Monkies!" Itachi said as he thanked them.

**Sasuke's house**

"Do you guys like the lunch I made?" Kagome asked everybody. When I mean everybody, I mean EVERYBODY.

"I love it!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouted. Right then, Sasuke gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"You never told us you could cook!" Riku said as she was shoving food into her mouth.

"You never asked!"

"By the way, where did you go when you were making this wonderful lunch?" Temari and Dora the explorer asked.

**Flash back**

"I've got to hurry up!" Kagome told herself, as she rushed out of a house, with a basket.

"HEY! GIVE US OUR DAMN LUNCH BACK!" Some people yelled at her.

"I think they'll like this lunch," Kagome told herself.

**End Flash back**

"Uummm, It's a long story," Kagome said.

"Sure it is," Sasuke, Kakashi, Sponge Bob, Patrick, Shippo, and Barney told her," Just kidding!"

Kagome fell on the floor anime style.

"You just stole it from some house like last time, didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"How do you know this stuff er I mean Gaara, how could you think that!" Kagome said.

All of a sudden, about ten smoke bombs came in threw the window. Everybody started coughing.

"I used too many smoke bombs again!" a voice said(Gee, I wonder who it is). Riku knew that voice anywhere.

"Sango? Is that you? I thought you died!" Riku said.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL!" the voice yelled. Sasuke definetly knew who it was.

"BRITTNEY SPEARS?" Sasuke yelled.

"I"m ITACHI!" Itachi yelled. Everyone gasped. Even Gaara, Riku, Temari, Kankuro, Dora, Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Barney.

"You know what? There's to many people in this story, so i'm going to kill a few!" Gaara yelled, as he got his bricks out. Gaara threw his bricks at Dora, Barney, Sponge Bob, and Patrick. The last thing they said was,"Always say please and thank you".

"Thank God there gone." Sakura said, as everyone agreed with her,"Thank You Gaara!"

"Whatever," Gaara told them.

"HELLO! We need to talk about me again!" Itachi said pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah! Who are you again?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Itachi! Sasuke's sister, I mean brother!" Itachi yelled. '_WOW! He's hot!' _Riku thought.

_'She's really hot!'_ Itachi thought as he went up to her and got on one knee. "Will you go out with me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Riku asked.

"Hello! We are not talking about this conversation anymore!" Kankuro and Temari said at the same time.

"Oh! I know who you are now! Hey, aren't I suposed to hate you?" Sasuke asked, pointing at his brother. He FINALLY figured it out.

"Well you were, but now I'm good again!" Itachi said.

"You were good?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke asked.

"I've done good things before!" Itachi yelled.

"Name one thing!" Naruto yelled.

**Flash Back(S)**

"Why did you blow up the school again, Itachi?" the hokage asked.

**Another Flashback**

"Why did you step on my preety flower?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

**Once again, Another Flash back**

"You caught our house on fire again Itachi!" Itachi's mom yelled at him.

**Another Flashback**

"You watch Barney, Itachi?" Itachi's dad asked.

"Wrong Flashback"

**Flash back**

"Why did you kill all your girlfriends, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

**End Flashbacks**

"Okay, so I havn't done a lot of good things in my life, but that's all changed!" Itachi yelled, but still in a cold voice.

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"I'll be outside, I'm gonna go do some 'Important stuff'," Itachi said, heading out the back door.

**In the backyard, where nobody can see Itachi**

"Okay, good, nobody can see me, so I can finally do..." Itachi started.

"BALLET!" Itachi yelled, but not to loud. What Itachi didn't know, was that someone was there.

"What a retard," Sasuke said, watching from above with some other people.

"He can not date my sister, or anyone else," Gaara said.

"Agreed," everybody who was inside the house originally, said, except Riku.

"Hey, I'll go tell Riku that Itachi does ballet, and that he's gay!" Temari said, as she disapeared.

**Riku's room**

"Hey, um, Riku, um, well you see, um, see, um, um, um, oh forget this! Itachi's gay!" Temari yelled.

"No he's not, and why do you think he's gay?" Riku asked.

"He does ballet," Temari said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

And it went like this for hours, until everybody came into the room

"Hey guys," Temari said in a very quiet voice. She had lost her voice yelling.

"Why is your voice like that?" Kankuro asked.

"Long story," Temari said. All of a sudden, a random person came through the window and busted it.

"I payed 400 bucks for that!" Sasuke yelled, along with Itachi. They actually didn't even pay for it. They just wanted the money.

"Sorry, But the hokage requested for you all to come to her office a.s.a.p." the random person said.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled so loud, that he killed the random person.

"Oh well," Naruto said as they ran to her office.

**Tsunade's office**

The group entered the office, as they saw Tsunade.

"Mommy! I love you so much! What do you mean your barney?" Tsunade asked in her sleep.

"Hey Granny! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled at her. Good thing she had earplugs in, but she still heard him.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled at him,"anyway, I have a mission for you to all go on. It's an A-class mission."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Some person's turning people into snakes, or killing them."

"Okay, so we have to kill that person?" Kagome asked.

"Hai," Tsunade said," Now go, so I can continue sleeping! I mean, er, go, so, um, you, can um, finish your, um, mission, um um um."

"Hai!" They all said as they went to where they were supposed to go.

**END CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE'S BEING POSTED UP!**

**DD- Please review!**

**Gaara- Right, what she said, actually, there is already a new chapter, but review anyway**

**EE- Yo**

**AA-Dude**

**DD- Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DD- And once again, I don't have spell check, so i'm very sorry. And sorry there isn't much SasKag in this chapter. There's more in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DD- Sup! **

**EE- Sorry we didn't put all of this in the last chapter, but DD's computer sucks**

**DD- Well, at least it's fast, unlike somebody's computer Looks at EE**

**EE- True, all true, My computer is a really new computer, and it's very slow.**

**Gaara- Losers**

**Sasuke- how can they be that ubsessed with their computers?**

**DD and EE- Hey!**

**Kag- I finally assasinated the one's who were suposed to die See's Sasuke alive**

**Sas- Shit, shit, shit, and shit Runs for life**

**Gaara- What a pathetic loser, I can't believe he thought that was Kagome**

**DD- who is it then?**

**Fake Kag- I'm a robot that looks nothing like Kagome**

**Real Kag- Is that supposed to be me?**

**Gaara, DD, and EE- Yes Kag get's really pissed off**

**Riku- Why don't you go to the story, while you still can?**

**DD- Good idea, for once**

**Riku- hey!**

**Ages:**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

**On to the story **

Chapter 4

**Rainbow Monkey Village**

"Wow, I always wanted to come here!" Sasuke said holding Kagome's hand," I mean, er, I always wanted to go to the town "Here."

"There's a town called here?" Kagome asked.

"Of course there is!" Sasuke lied.

"Love sick losers," Gaara said.

"Agreed," Temari, Kankuro, Riku, and Itachi said.

"So Riku, have you ever been on a date before?" Itachi asked her.

"Nope!" Riku said.

"Well, where do you want to go our date? Where ever we go, it'll be great," Itachi said.

"Get the hell away from her!" Gaara yelled at him.

"Whatever," Itachi said.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Riku?" Gaara asked.

"Sure," Riku said. They walked away from the rest of the group, and were silent for a few seconds until Gaara spoke up.

"Look, not trying to be mean or anything, but Itachi's gay," Gaara said.

"NO HE ISN'T!" Riku yelled quietly.

"He does ballet," Gaara said.

''NO HE DOESN'T!" Riku yelled enough for everyone to hear. All of a sudden, a few, okay not a few, but about 5 million kunai's came out of nowhere. They dodged them by doing the Matrix.

"Dammit, I missed!" A voice said.

"Long time no see," Orchimaru said.

"Um, who are you again?" Naruto asked.

"He's the guy who creates elephants from his hands! DUH!" Riku yelled.

"Who are you really?" Temari asked.

"I'm..." Orchimaru started, taking off his mask.

"STOP WITH THE DOTS!"

"Sorry!"

"MICHEAL JACKSON?" Everybody yelled and ran away, and then came back.

"Yes, it is me, Micheal Jackson."

"Oh, I thought that you were Brittney Spears," Naruto said as Sasuke flipped off Micheal Jackson and Naruto at the same time.

"DDDIIISSSS!" Kagome, Riku, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara said.

"Finally, sombody actually did that!" Sakura said. All of a sudden, a whole bunch of smoke came out of nowhere.

"MJ, Come, we have to go and destroy the world!" A voice said.

"But I was having so much fun! You are such a Kill-joy, Kikyo!" MJ shouted as Kikyo and two other figures come out of the smoke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kikyo, and this is my boyfriend Ken, and my best friend Barbie," Kikyo said.

"I thought Ken and Barbie were dating, It said so in the Tween Losers Magazine," Gaara said,"I mean, somebody told me that."

"No, me and Ken are dating, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK BARBIE AND KEN ARE DATING?" Kikyo yelled.

"Then who's Barbie dating?" Naruto asked.

"She's Two-timeing Micheal Jackson and Hitler," Kikyo said.

"Oh," Everybody said.

"Well, we have to go take over the world now! Bye bye!" Kikyo yelled.

"BYE! Have a nice time!" Naruto yelled back as they disapeared.

"Oh, wait, we were supposed to kill them weren't we," Naruto said as everybody fell on the floor anime style.

"Oh well," Sakura said,"Hey, let's go rent a 5-star hotel!"

"Okay!"

As they were walking, Kagome got caught and she turned around. Right then, Sasuke kissed her, and they kissed for about a minute, when both stopped to get some air.

"Let's head back," Sasuke said, as they both headed back, holding hands.

**Rainbow Monkey 5-star Hotel**

"Wow! This is a nice hotel room!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, it is, hey, where is Itachi and Riku?" Gaara asked.

"Over there," Temari said, pointing at Riku and Itachi, sleeping on the couch. Nobody really cared, except for Gaara, well, he didn't really care much, but he wanted to be mad at someone. As he started running towards them, Temari stopped him.

"Just leave them alone, Gaara, and worry about Kagome instead," Kankuro said for a joke, pointing at a sleeping Sasuke and Kagome on the bed. (Gaara's overprotective of Kagome and Riku)

"Grrr..." Gaara growled.

"Oh, well, let's get some sleep!" Kankuro, Temari, and Sakura shouted, since they were the only one's awake, besides Gaara.

**HELL**

"I can't believe we went to Hell!" Sponge Bob yelled.

"I can, we robbed a whole bunch of banks!" Patrick yelled.

"Shhh! People aren't supposed to know that!" Sponge Bob yelled,"Why are you guys here?"

"I was actually working with Osama Bidladin, and was a suicidal bomber, who never died," Dora said.

"I went to American Idol, and sung so bad, I killed everyone there," Barney said.

"OOhhh," They all said.

"HI!" A floating head said.

"Who are you?" Dora asked.

"I'm Jesse Mcartney! And I got my head blown off by a girl!" He said, trying to brag.

"Who cares?" everbody asked, as he fell to the ground.

**End Chapter! **

**DD- Did you like it?**

**Gaara- It was horrible**

**DD- shut up!**

**Sas- It was get's hit in the head**

**Ita- I'm not gay**

**DD- sure you aren't Get's strangled by Ita**

**DD-Help!**

**EE- Anyway, please review!**

**Gaara- Review or else**

**Sas-review**

**Sak-What she, er I mean, He said**

**Sas- Hey!**

**Gaara-Just review**

**DD-Help! Still is getting strangled be Ita**


	5. Chapter 5

**DD- Peace, Foe shizzle! makes peace signs in the air **

**EE- DD, have you been listening to rap music again?**

**DD- Maybe... Anyway, sorry for the long update. I was on vacation, and when I got back, our power went out for a day, and then, the next day we had power, but no cable or internet, i shouldn't say cable, I should say TV. Plus I had a lot of homework. And I have more bad news. I have testing this week and next week! This pisses me off so much!**

**EE- Be optimistic! **

**DD- shut up homedog!**

**Gaara- Stop trying to be a rapper. You will never get a job to be a rapper**

**DD- I will too! One day!**

**Sas- sigh, you cant even talk right!**

**DD- Cries**

**Kag- What's wrong?**

**DD- Sas, er, i mean, DD made me cry! He's giving me low self estem and he's trying to get me depressed!**

**Sas- WHAT? I am not! Well, not exactly anyway**

**Kag- You! Your that one person I was supposed to assinate!**

**Sas-Crap! tries to run away**

**Kag- I'm going to kill you for being mean to this girl, and because I feel like it, and plus my boss wants you dead**

**Everyone- who's your boss?**

**Kag- Actually, I have no idea! Eveyone sweatdrops**

**Lary- Hi! I am Lary the cucumber!**

**Riku,EE and DD- I always wanted to meet you! runs up to him and ask him for his autograph**

**L.T.P.- Yo! Im Lary the Cucumber's brother and DD's best friend, Lary the Pineapple!**

**DD- HI! dude, sup? **

**EE- How do you know a pineapple? **

**DD- I just do gosh! Oh, and I rock solid rock!**

**Gaara- Anyway... ON TO THE STORY!**

**Ages:**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

Chapter 5

Eveyone was crouded around a table in the Rainbow Monkey Hotel. They were all really quiet until Sakura spoke up.

"Guys, we need to figure out a plan, before they take over the world," Sakura said. She was looking at Sasuke and Kagome, who were sitting next to each other and holding hands. She didn't get the fact that they were together.

"Well, we first need to figure out who their allies are," Kagome said,"Then, we can figure out a GOOD plan" Looks at Naruto

"HEY! That was a good plan!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I have to agree with him. I think we should get the Vegi tales and the Fruit tales on our side!" Riku said.

"First off, that would be really stupid, and second, we don't even know where to find them!" Gaara yelled at Riku.

"Naruto still thinks the Vegi tales are Muslim, and Fruit tales are Taoism!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, let's do a vote thing-a-magig! If you want to get the Vegi tales, and Fruit tales on our side, raise your hand!" Riku yelled. Kankuro, Temari, Riku, Naruto, Itachi, and Sakura raised their hands. Sasuke would have, but he wanted to be on Kagome's side. And Gaara, well he would have raised his hand, but he wanted to do the opisite of Riku.

"HA! We win! Now we have to go find the Fruit and Vegi tales!" Riku yelled, doing her victory dance. In other words, the chocolate dance(You know, the one where you want chocolate, and your really hyper ).

"Okay, Fine! But, we still have to find out who Kikyo's allies are," Kagome said.

"I wonder who they are," Naruto said.

"Guys, gulp, I know who they are," Riku said,"And their really powerful too."

"Who are they?" Everyone asked.

"As you know, Micheal Jackson, Hitler, Barbie, and Ken are Kikyo's allies," Riku started, as everyone nodded,"Along with that, the Natzis are with them too, And..."

"Who else?" Kagome asked.

"The most powerful of all," Riku said," the... Evil Possesing ORANGES!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding," Kagome said.

"I'm not! And their real too!" Riku yelled.

"How did you know I was going to say they weren't real?" Kagome asked.

"I read minds!" Riku said," Anyway, their oranges that posess people!"

"How do you know this?" Temari asked.

"I have been possesed by one, and almost died," Riku said.

**Flash Back**

"What is you favorite food Riku?" a teacher asked.

"ORANGES! AND I WANT TO BECOME ONE WHEN I"M OLDER!" A smaller version of Riku yelled. This was her first grade class.

"You can't become an Orange you retard!" the teacher yelled at her.

"Yeah you can! My neighbor became an orange, and took over the world, for a year!" Riku yelled back.

"That's great Retar-, I mean, Riku," the teacher said.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you!" Riku yelled as she ran out of the class.

"She's figured it out! Call all of the guards!" the teacher whispered and yelled at the same time into the walky talky.

As Riku was running into the forest, she saw an orange.

"COOL! A GIANT ORANGE!" Riku yelled and ran over to the orange and hugged it. All of a sudden she couldn't move. Vines were coming from the ground and pulling on her legs. Then, the orange grew eyes, a mouth and a nose.

"Oh my gosh! A real walking talking orange!" Riku yelled happily,"Hey, aren't you supposed to have ears?"

"What?" the orange asked.

"Nothing," Riku said, as she felt really weird. Then, another soul came into her body. 'what the hell is happening?' Riku thought as she couldn't move her body.

"I have taken over a human body!" A voice said, coming from her. Then all of a sudden, a person punched her in the head, and she could move again. She saw the orange on the ground, smooshed.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the person who saved her. He was wearing all green, and he had black hair.

"I am...STUPIDMAN!" StupidMan told her.

"Cool! Thank you!" Riku said.

"Your welcome little girl! And remember to never eat anything healthy, and always disobey your parents!" StupidMan told her as he left,"Oh, and never eat or trust an orange again!"

"Alright! Bye Bye!"

**End Flashback**

"After that, I listened to what StupidMan said, and that's how I am still living!" Riku said, as she finished her story.

"Whoa, COOL! I want to meet StupidMan!" Naruto yelled.

"Me too, er I mean that was the stupidest story ever," Gaara said.

"Hey, aren't Oranges fruits though?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but they betrayed the other fruits, by drinking apple juice," Riku told them.

"How is that betraying the fruits?" Kagome asked.

"It's forbidden to drink any kind of fruit juice," Riku said.

"OOhhhh," They all said.

"Anyway, now we can go get the Vegi and Fruit tales. I think they'll be happy to help us!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright! Naruto, Itachi, Temari, Kankuro, and I can go see them and ask them if they'll join us in saving the earth, while you guys can relax and do something idiotic!" Riku said to them.

"Okay," the rest said.

**Vegi tales secret hide-out**

"Lary, pass me the popcorn," Bob said to Lary. All of a sudden, approximately 675 smoke bombs came out of nowhere.

"Cough, cough! We used to many smoke bombs again!" A voice said.(I wonder who it is)

Bob knew that voice anywhere,"Your that clown who sells drugs and pet elephants at the circus!"

"WHAT?" A few different voices said,"Your a clown, and you sell drugs and pet elephants?"

"NO! And i'm not a clown!" a person came out of the smoke.

"Lord Itachi!" They all yelled and bowed,"Praise the Almighty Itachi!"

"HEY! Aren't you guys supposed to only worship Muhammed!" Naruto asked.

"Ummmm, anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Jr. asked, fastly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um, we were wondering if you would join us in defeating a few persons named Kikyo-" Riku started.

"Nope, we don't want to hurt anyone," They said.

"-And Micheal Jackson," Riku finished.

"We will help you," Lary said. He hated Micheal Jackson from the bottom of his Muslim heart.

"Okay, Get all of your armies, and let's go!" Temari yelled.

**With Sasuke and Kagome**

"Isn't this nice?" Kagome asked Sasuke. They were sitting on a hill, staring at the sun set.

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke said, as he kissed her. She kissed back and it lasted for a long time until they had to break apart for air. Then they kissed again, but soon after, someone interrupted them.

"Hey guys!" Kabuto said.

"AHHH!" They both screamed, even though Kagome didn't know who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I betrayed Or- Micheal Jackson," Kabuto said," When I figured out he was Micheal Jackson, I ran away from him, and decided to go on your guys side! Can I join?"

"Um, sure," Sasuke said.

"Cool!" Kabuto yelled, smiling.

"Let's go back to where were supposed to go!" Kagome said.

**Fruit land **

"Dude, pass me the beer, I mean, Root Beer!" Billy Bob said. Billy Bob is a banana. All of a sudden, approximately 547 smoke bombs came out of nowhere.

"We used to many smoke bombs again," A voice said. Billy Bob and Billy Bob Joe knew that voice anywhere.

"The oranges have come back! kill them!" Billy Bob yelled as he got his spear out, while Billy Bob Joe got his AK47 out. (By the way, All of the fruits have Billy Bob or Billy something) When he saw who they really were he stopped.

"Are you guys the servents of the Muffin Man?" Billy Joe Bob asked.

"Um, No. We were wondering if you would help us in defeating a person named Kikyo and her allies," Temari told them. It was really quiet for a while until Billy Bob Jr. spoke up.

"Depends, what's in it for us, and who are the other people working with you guys, if you have any?" Billy Bob Jr. asked.

"Um, well give you-" Temari started.

"FREE ROOT BEER!" Riku exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. They knew she would think of something stupid, but not this stupid. Everybody was thinking the same thing: That is probably the stupidest bargain i've ever heard, and they most likely won't join us.

Boy were they wrong.

"OKAY! WELL JOIN YOUR SIDE!" Billy Bob Jr. yelled. Everybody was in shock as they agreed. Who knew Riku could actually do something right? Unfortunetly for them, Riku was reading their minds, and got pissed off, so she beat the crap out of them, except for Itachi, considering he wasn't thinking it. He was lost in space when they were talking about the agreement.

"Anyway, Thank you for joining us! Please come with us now!" Riku yelled as they started following her.

**Place Where Everyone Else is AKA Kagome, Sasuke, Sakura, and Whoever the heck else**

"Hi guys, were back!" Riku yelled. Behind her were all of the Vegi and Fruit tales. Kagome's mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"How did you convince them to come?" Kagome asked.

"The Vegi's came because they wanted MJ dead, and the fruits wanted Root Beer," Riku said to her,"HA! I told you I could make them come!"

"Um, who's that?" Itachi asked, pointing at kabuto.

"I'm Kabuto!" Kabuto yelled.

"KABUTO? I thought you were on Or- MJ's side!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I ran away from him. If I would've known he was MJ sooner, I would have ran away earlier," Kabuto said to them.

"Okay then, Anyway, now I think we have enough people! Now we just need to find out where their going to strike next," Kagome said.

"I know how to find them!" Riku yelled as she got out her lap top. She typed in 'Where Micheal Jackson, Kikyo, Hitler, Barbie, Ken, the Natzi's, and the possesing oranges are going to be next'.

"Ah ha! I found out where their going to be!" Riku yelled.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"There going to be at the _Battle of the Bands_" Riku told them.

"What's that?" Kagome and Sakura asked at the same time.

"It's a concert with the top ten bands there. We should enter it!"

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**DD- How was it? **

**Ron(Harry potter)- I thought it was horriable!**

**DD- did you guys hear something?**

**Everyone- nope **

**Ron- Why do you guys keep ignoring me?**

**EE- Did you hear something DD?**

**DD- Nope**

**Ron- Fine, if no one cares, i'll leave this story leaves story**

**DD- Who was that, and why was he in my fanfic!**

**Gaara- I dont know**

**EE- You dont know anything though, so yeah! **

**Gaara- why you! EE runs for her life**

**EE-AHHHHH! gets a brick thrown at her**

**EE-ouch**

**DD- Um, anyway, please press the very preety purple butten at the bottom of the page!**

**L.T.P.- Yeah! Please review! **

**Gaara- Review or else**

**EE- Please review!**

**DD-And, if you can guess who StupidMan is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**East side, West side, Mcdonalds (That means goodbye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DD-Hey homedawgs! Sorry for the long update. i had homework, and my step dad baned me from the Internet and computer because i smart talked him. i really need to stop that, anyway, peace and foe shizzle!**

**Sas- what did i say about being a rapper? You cant friken rap!**

**DD- oh Kagome!**

**Kag- Yes?**

**DD- The evil kid is back who wants me to be depressed, and hes giving me more low self esteem! pretends to cry**

**Sas- for the last time, im not trying to get you depressed!...exactly...whispers last part, but me and kag hear**

**DD and Kag- WHAT?**

**Sas- shoot! runs away with kag following him**

**EE- hey peoples! I know this is a little early, but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DD- oh, and thank you for all the people who are reading this story, the people who reviewed and keep reviewing, the people who added this story on their fave. stories list, and thank you for putting my story on the alert list, for people who did that. THANK YOU! **

**DD- TRUST ME, THE STORY IS _NOT_ OVER, WE STILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! I JUST WANTED TO THANK U GUYS!**

**Gaara- whatever loser ALMOST gets hit in the head**

**DD- darn, i missed!**

**Lary the pineapple- that's okay, you'll hit him one day!**

**DD- well anyway, on to the story! here are the ages once again! Oh, and also, when they go to the Battle of the Bands, the group thinks that all the bad guys are there, but there not all there.**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

**Chapter 6**

_Last time(this is the first recap Ive ever done!)_

_"Ah ha! I found out where their going to be!" Riku yelled._

_"Where?" Sakura asked._

_"There going to be at the Battle of the Bands" Riku told them._

_"What's that?" Kagome and Sakura asked at the same time._

_"It's a concert with the top ten bands there. We should enter it!"_

**This time:**

"How can we enter if we don't have A). instruments B). singers and C). well, um, I can't think of C," Sakura said, and smiled sheepishly.

"I will be right back!" Riku yelled as she disappeared. Three minutes after she disappeared, everybody got bored and went out for pizza. Five hours later, when they came back, Riku still wasn't there.

"Riku should have been back five hours ago," Gaara said, worried, but he didn't show it.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"She most likely went and stole all the supplies we need, and it would have only taken her about three minutes at the most," Temari and Gaara said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"She's gotten heavier stuff before, and made it back in 2 minutes," Gaara said.

"Should we go and try to find her?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we will!" Itachi yelled.

"Fine, but only a few people should go," Gaara said,"and that will be Itachi, Sasuke, Temari, Kagome, and me."

"How come we can't go?" Naruto asked.

"Because your very annoying, and if we took the whole Fruits and Vegi's plus the rest of you guys, there would be to many weirdos, I mean, to many people and Fruits and Vegi's," Gaara told him as the group left. Five minutes later Riku appeared.

"Hey guys, I got a little side tracked, and stopped to eat at this fancy restaurant called Mcdonalds! Then I bought a whole bunch of crap there, literally!" Riku yelled,"Hey where's Gaara, Sasuke, Kagome, Temari, and Itachi?"

"Uhh," Naruto said," I don't know, I have short term memory loss, oh wait, your not supposed to know that!"

"I figured," Riku said,"Hey, where's the Fruits and Vegi's?"

"They were here a second ago!" Naruto said.

"They'll eventually come back," Kankuro said to them.

**Bar**

"Hey the rest of you fruits, I found a bottle that says BEER on it! That must mean that this is root beer!" Billy Bob yelled, as all the fruits and vegis came to the bar.

"How old are you guys?" the bartender asked.

"I'm 67, i think," Billy Bob said.

"Sorry, you can't have any beer because your an over-age drinker," the bartender said.

"WHAT?" I'm 67 days!" Billy Bob yelled at him.

"Then your an under-age drinker," the bartender said back to him.

"oh," Billy Bob said.

**Next Day**

Sasuke, Kagome, Gaara, Temari, and Itachi came back to where Naruto, Sakura, Riku, and Kankuro were waiting.

"Hey guys, we can't find Riku. Oh look, that person over there, standing next to you looks kinda like Riku, oh well." Gaara said.

"What do you mean kinda? I am Riku!" Riku shouted at Gaara.

"She has green eyes!" Gaara said to her.

"No I don't! I have blue eyes you idiot!" Riku yelled at him.

"Yeah right," Gaara said back to her. All of sudden they heard voices.

"HH-EYYY GU-YY-SS!" All the Fruits said, drunk. The Vegis were good little vegetables and didn't drink the 'Root Beer'.

"You guys are drunk aren't you," Sakura said to them.

"Weee-re nnn-o-ot dddd-r-uuun-kkk, w-eee-rrr-e just drunkkk off of root beer," They all said as they passed out.

"Oh well," Riku said.

"Hey guys, aren't we supposed to go to the Battle of the Bands now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," Itachi said.

"Hey gay guys besides Itachi, I mean guys, I got all the stuff we need like guitars and amps and other stuff, we'll have to be singing though," Riku said, "We will also have to compete against bands like Green Day, Michael Jackson, and M.C.R."

"Is anyone really good at singing?" Sasuke asked. Four people raised their hands. Those people happened to be Kagome, Sakura, Riku, and Itachi.

"Itachi! You don't know how to sing!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Yes I do. When I was in Aktsuki I practiced," Itachi said back to him.

"Sureeee..." Sasuke said to him sarcasticly.

"Anyway, let's get to the airport before we miss it!" Kagome yelled as everyone got in the 3 humors that Riku had 'bought'.

**Air Plane**

They had all made it in time, except for the fruits who said that they would get on the next 'plane'. Sasuke and Kagome were sitting in one set of chairs on the airplane, Temari and Gaara in another, Kankuro and Naruto in one, Itachi and Riku in another set, and Sakura was sitting in her own, and the Vegis were in the rest of the seats, and they had a second plane following with the rest of the Vegis that didn't get on the first plane.

"Welcome to Japan Rainbow Monkey Airline. Please put on the seat belt and sit back and relax," the flight attendant said to them, as the plane started moving.

**Where ever the Fruits are**

"Hey guys! I found the airplane!" Billy Bob yelled as they got aboard the 'plane'.

"I didn't know that airplanes were in water though. I thought they would fly," Billy Bob Joe said, as the 'plane' drifted off into the ocean.

"Hey, why does this airplane say 'Boat to China'?" Billy Joe Bob asked.

"I don't know," All the fruits said at the same time.

**Back to the airplane**

"When are they going to bring out the pretzels?" Naruto asked. It had been an hour since they had been on the plane, and everyone was either annoyed or hungry.

"Naruto, that's the 654th time you have asked that!" Sakura yelled at him.

While they were arguing, you could see that Kagome's head was on Sasuke's shoulder and his head was on hers, and they were sleeping peacefully. Riku and Itachi were asleep also, and they looked like a copy of Kagome and Sasuke. Sakura just kept staring at Sasuke and Kagome and couldn't figure out why she was sleeping on him, and vise-versa. She was so confused.

"Oh, my gosh! A jets outside!" Naruto yelled, as everyone woke up and they looked out the window, to see a jet with...

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!" Riku yelled, and all of a sudden they saw another jet with a whole bunch of fan girls, who were chasing My Chemical Romance.

"How do u know who they are Riku?" Sasuke asked her.

"There one of the best bands ever, and Gerard is one of the hottest guys on earth besides Itachi," Riku added as she told them about M.C.R.

"Okay, then, well, as long as you don't love Gerard, I'm fine," Itachi said, as Riku had her hands behind her back, holding a picture of Gerard.

"Of course I don't love Gerard," Riku said, starting to sweat.

"Hey guys, look some person is driving another jet!" Naruto yelled, as they all saw Pierre Bouvier driving in the jet(look, Pierre is really awesome, and so is Simple Plan, so don't make fun of me or them).

"OMG! IT'S PIERRE!" Sakura, Riku, and Temari yelled. They were very amazed(hey I would be too).

"Okay then, hey, there's the pretzel lady!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"WHERE?" Everyone asked.

**10 hours later**

They had all finally gotten to America. They were exausted because Naruto wouldn't let them sleep.

"OMG! It's Billie Joe Armstrong!" Riku yelled as she went up to him and hugged him really really tight.

"Can't breath!" Billie Joe said, as Riku let go. She was the only person around him, and she didn't know why.

"Why don't you have any fan girls around you right now?" Riku asked.

"None are here right now, and the only people who except me are my fans, fangirls, my family, my band, and you," Billie Joe Armstrong said,"Oh, and DD's friend whos name I won't say and DD herself."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to come with us?" Riku asked him.

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyway," Billie Joe said, as Mike Dirnt came out of nowhere and started following the very odd group. Itachi got very overprotective of Riku, and put his arm around her shoulder, and grabbed her kinda close.

"Hey, where's Tre' Cool?" Temari asked. She was very into Greenday along with her sister and Gaara, who had all gotten Billie and Mike's autographs.

"He went out to get a orange frapachino," Billie said.

"I concure," A voice said, as it dissapeared right after it was heard. (you have to watch Bullet in a Bible to get the frapachino thing and the 'I concure' thing)

"Okkayyy," Everyone said in a very freaked out voice.

"Let's go check out our house were borrowing now," Sasuke said.

"Good idea," Kagome said, as they held hands and started going out of the airport. What they didn't know, was that someone was following them. Dun, dun, dun, duuunn. Dun dun dun duuuunn. All of a sudden, Bethoven came out of nowhere and started playing, until a brick hit him and he died.

"I didn't like him anyway," Gaara said, as he went back to the group.

**House**

"WOW! This is huge Riku!" Everyone yelled," How did you get this one?" (Billie and Mike left after they all are walking to the house)

"Oh, well you see, um, I kidnapped, um, Jesse Mcartney, and gave him to the person who's writing the story right now, and then she blew off his head, and I took his house and money, and changed how it looked," Riku said, as everyone sweat dropped.

"COOL! It's a picture of Gerard, Billie Joe, Pierre, and Mike Dirnt! Where did you get this Riku?" Sakura asked. She had become good friends with Riku, and she didn't believe that Itachi was gay either.

"Ummm, Oh yeah! I saw them all at the airport in England, and they all took a picture for me! And, I even have one with me in one with them!" Riku yelled in happiness as she skipped around the group.

"When did you go to England?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you see, ummmmmmmmm," Riku thought.

"Guys, let's not worry about this, and let's worry about the concert!" Temari yelled at everyone.

"Okay," Everyone agreed, as they went upstairs to practice.

**5 hours later**

"OMG! We rocked solid rock!" Riku, Kagome, and Sakura yelled. The boys were too cool to say anything, but they really thought they did well. All of a sudden, the kitchen wall was broken down by none other than...

"THE SAILOR SCOUTS?" Riku, Naruto, and Sakura yelled, as she went up to them and asked them for their autographs, which they did give them the autographs.

"Wow, why are you guys here?" Kagome asked.

"We actually don't know," Serena said," Oh, wait! I remember now! The cast of High School Musical will be at the Battle of the Bands!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled and screamed and ran around the house.

"But, you can defeat them!" Ami yelled in happiness, as everyone stopped running.

"We also told your Vegi friends who live in that one church," Mina said to them.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts!" Sakura, Kagome, and Riku yelled soluting them as they left.

"They are so cool," Naruto said.

"Yep!"

"Hey guys, we need a name for our band don't we?" Sasuke asked.

"I have one!" Kankuro yelled," It's the Awesomely cool Panda Bears!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"How about the Depressed Sunflower Seeds?" Naruto asked.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked," you are such a Baka!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"How about the Blue Moon Roses?" Temari asked.

"Okay," Everyone agreed.

"Well, tomorrow is the Battle of the Bands, so we should go to sleep now," Sasuke said as he and Kagome went into a room(they have seperate beds), Riku and Sakura went into one(once again, seperate beds), Itachi and Gaara in another(seperate beds), Naruto and Kankuro in one(seperate beds), and Temari in her own.

**Later in the Night (This part has no humor in it, but this is important for later, well, the dream thing anyway)**

Kagome was in her bed and sweat was coming down her face. She was having the same nightmare she had every night ever since _that_ happened. She finally woke up breathing in and out and holding her head. Tears were coming from her eyes, and she didn't look so good(in other words, not feeling well). She decided to get out of bed and go to the balconey.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" A voice said, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Oh, it's just you Sasuke," Kagome said. She knew that he knew there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing," Kagome said, trying not to look like something was wrong, but she failed.

"Just tell me," Sasuke said to her.

"I can't. But I can tell you later," Kagome said to him quietly.

"Okay, as long as your okay, I'm fine," Sasuke said back to her, hugging her. She hugged him back, and they kissed. A few minutes later, Kagome fell asleep. Sasuke laid back on a chair, with Kagome in his arms, and he too, fell asleep.

**Morning (back to humor)**

SNAP! All of a sudden, Sasuke and Kagome woke up to find Temari and Riku taking pictures of them laying on the chair. They both were as red as a tomato.

"HA! I've finally gotten black mail on Kagome and Sasuke!" Temari yelled maniacly(sp).

"Sasuke, whatever you do, don't ask," Kagome and Riku told Sasuke.

"Yeah, I won't," Sasuke said, as the three of them tip toed quietly out from the balconey where Temari was.

**Kitchen**

"Okay guys, I've figured out which bands will be in the contest," Kagome said," There'll be our band, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Micheal Jackson, Hilary Duff, The Hog-warts, Green Day, Brittney Spears, Lindsey Lohan, and High School Musical. There was a tenth one, which was the Click Five, but they quit."

"Okay, so we can beat every band, right?" Gaara asked.

"No! We can't beat M.C.R., Green Day, or Simple Plan!" Sakura and Riku yelled.

"Point tooken, oh well, as long as we beat the crap out of MJ, we can be happy!" Kankuro said, as everyone agreed with him. They all quickly ate their breakfast, and they all went to do different things. Kagome, Riku, Temari, and Sakura all went to the mall, while all the boys stayed at home.

"Hey, let's go into the Punk/Goth store!" Riku shouted,"We can get all our outfits for tonight!"

"Okay," they agreed. Kagome looked a little depressed, but Temari and Sakura didn't notice, but Riku did.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it," Riku said to her.

"Yeah...," Kagome said.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," Riku told Kagome,"Now let's go find some cool clothes!"

Kagome smiled, and went into the Punk/Goth store with her friend. Riku always made her happy and smile. They had been friends for a long time, and hopefully they were going to stay friends.

"Oh, these look so cool!" Riku shouted, as she found a black shirt, baggy black pants, some gloves with skulls on them with the finger tips off, and some skull boots, that had a whole bunch of buckles on them. She went up to the register guy, and paid for her new and awesome clothes. Temari bought a plain black shirt, an got some wrist bands, along with black baggy pants, and black sandels. Sakura got the same as Temari, and Kagome got a Green Day shirt, with Black Baggy pants, and awesome Black boots.

"Wow, we got a lot of good stuff," Temari said,"How did you pay for all of this, Riku?"

"Pay? What does that mean?" Riku said laughing along with Kagome.

"RIKU!" Temari yelled, as she ran after Riku(At first I typed Kagome :P). As they walked on, they bumped into some of the worst people in the world...

"YOU GUYS ARE THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CAST!" Riku yelled, as the group ran away, but Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale grabbed them.

"You guys better drop out of the contest, or else!" Zac said.

"Heck no!" Temari said.

"If you don't, we will come out with a THIRD movie!" Ashley said.

"NOOOO! Fine, we'll drop out, now just let us go!" Kagome yelled. Five seconds later, they dropped the four girls, and the girls ran like Flash from the Justic league(don't ask).

"What! We can't drop out Kagome!" Temari, Sakura, and Riku yelled, as they stopped running.

"I crossed my fingers," Kagome said.

"Oh," They all said," Let's get out of here now."

**6:00 pm (concert)**

They were all wearing black, and were ready for the concert. (it would be good if you put some dramatic music on right now).

"So guys, what's our first song?" Itachi asked.

"This one," Kankuro said, as he pointed to a piece of paper.

"Let's go get a seat to watch Green Day!" Riku and Sakura yelled as they grabbed everyone and got a whole line of seats. They all of a sudden saw the Vegi's, and they called them over, so they all sat together.

"Guys, where are the fruits?" Kagome asked.

**Hong Kong**

"How is this America?" Billy Bob Joe asked, as he was eating his chinese rice, I mean, 'American rice'.

"We'll get back on the boat later," Billy Bob said.

**Concert**

"I don't know, but they probably will be here in time," Sasuke said. All of a sudden, Green Day came on the stage.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

(American Idiot)

The crowd screamed and cheered. My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan went after Green Day(im lazy).(If your a fan of Hilary, don't read this) Hilary Duff went up on stage. When she got on stage, people threw tomatos and bricks at her. The judges then disqualified her for the heck of it, and they didn't want to get in trouble for getting Hilary hurt. Next was the Hog-Warts. When they got onstage, "Malfoy" was singing a Jesse Mcartney song. All of a sudden, people heard Jesse Mcartney saying," I have found my reincarnation, and tooken over his body!" And then, the Hog-Warts were disqualified.

"Guys, were next!" Kagome shouted, as they all went onstage...

To Be Continued

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVEIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DD- What did you guys think?**

**L.T.P.- It was great!**

**DD- Sorry that I got a little lazy, oh, and guess what?**

**Gaara- Your stupid?**

**DD- Yes, but, HEY!**

**Gaara and Sas- I knew it**

**DD- Kag! kag comes out of nowhere**

**Sas and Gaara- RUN!**

**DD- Anyway, I'm going to update at least this week! YAY!**

**Everyone- YAY!**

**DD- But, I'm going to focus on the Fruits, who'll be on the boat, I mean, 'airplane'**

**EE- It will be really funny, and If you watch the Boondocks, it will be even funnier!**

**DD- I'll give you a hint on the next chapter, well, it will be a hint if you watch the boondocks coughcoughOPERAcoughcough.**

**Ita- review or else**

**DD- please review!**

**EE- What DD said! And Please Press the purple button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DD-Hi everyone! I no, i no, i didn't post up the chapter in the week. I was very busy. well, kinda. First off, all of my friends kept calling me. Second, I had to do a lot of work, and I wasn't aloud to play on the computer for a long time. So hopefully, you'll like this chapter!**

**Gaara- I knew you would brake your promise**

**DD-Shut up! I would have kept it!**

**Gaara- You never keep your promises**

**DD-grrr**

**Ita- I'll agree with DD i guess**

**DD- Really?**

**Ita- Yeah because Sasuke doesn't like you, and if he doesn't like them, I have to become friends with them so he'll leave me alone**

**Sas- I hate both of you! **

**Kag- Get back here!**

**Sas- AHHHH!**

**DD- Anyway, on to the story! I also must thank k4gOme and Karis for reviewing the last chapter. Here are the ages**

**Ages:**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

Chapter 7

"Hey guys, I'm bored," Billy Bob said, as he had his 'Root Beer' in his hands.

"I know!" Billy Bob Jr. said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Let's kidnap Opera!" He said, as everyone stared at him in shock. (if you guessed the Opera episode, you get 20 cookies!)

"Um, ok! Where is she going to be?" Billy Joe Bob asked, as he drank some more of his 'Root Beer'.

"She's going to be at… MCDONALDS!" Billy Bob Joe yelled, as he looked up where she was going to be on his computer.

"Yay for McDonalds!" all the fruits yelled.

"Okay, how are we going to get away with this though?" Joe Billy Bob asked.

"We just will," Billy Bob said, looking suspicious.

"Okay then, let's get on with it!" Billy Joe Bob said, as they started getting their plan ready. They had gotten their weapons they needed to kidnap her. They got 6 machine guns, that were actually fake airsoft guns that looked like real machine guns, knives for everyone, 19 water guns, 12 AK47's, and 56 grenade launchers, that were also fake airsoft guns. After they had gotten their plan ready, they figured out that they had to go to the McDonalds in Washington D.C., California. All the fruits were ready. They were lined up, as if they were in an ant army. They just need to get rid of their 'Root Beer', and they need better outfits. All of the fruits were still wondering what Billy Bob meant by," We just will." He was VERY suspicious.

"Hey Jr., why do you think Billy Bob said we would definitely get away with this?" Joe Bob asked.

"I really don't know. I just hope he's right, or were not going to be able to make it to the '_Battle of the Bands_'. I really wanted to meet Billy Joe Armstrong, and Pierre Bouvier, and Gerard Way, and Mike Dirnt, and…" He kept going and naming all these important people that were going to be at the '_Battle of the Bands_'. Joe Bob had gotten out of there after the first sentence. He didn't really like Jr. He was just there because everybody else liked him. _He's probably a spy for the oranges_, he thought, as he went to the bar on the boat. When they had gone to Hong Kong China, I mean, America, they had stolen a bar and a bartender, since they served such great 'Root Beer'.

"Okay everyone! Please go to the poop deck! Ha-ha! That sounded funny! Poop deck! Ha-ha-ha!" Billy Bob said, as he laughed into the microphone. Everyone went outside to the poop deck(ha-ha-ha! That is funny! o ).

"Okay, were at the other side of America. Even though it took a few days, we still made!" Billy Bob yelled, as all the fruits cheered. They had a bridge that connected the ship to the thing where people park their boats. They drove a whole bunch of tanks and jeeps out of the boat. As they drove on to the real road, people started staring at them like they were crazy, and/or robots. Then some people on their motor cycles stared and laughed at them and called them morons and they called them drunk fruits, which wasn't too far from the truth. Those motorcyclists will never do that again…

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-ACKACK!" Billy Joe Bob yelled, coughing really hard," Uh, oh. It's the police! What should we do? Should we pull over?"

"No, keep driving!" Billy Bob yelled, as they all kept driving. Surprisingly, they had escaped. (they have really fast tanks)

"Okay guys, Opera is going to go to this McDonalds tomorrow! We will rent an inn near there!" Billy Bob yelled, as he pointed to the McDonalds, and they all nodded. A few hours later, they found an inn. The bad news was that when they got there, they decided that they were VERY thirsty, so they got 2 pound of beer, I mean 'Root Beer', to each fruit. The good news is that I saved a whole bunch of money on my car insurance! Choose Geico! Its not gecko, it's Geico!

**Next Morning**

"Whoa, I don't feel so good," Joe Bob said, as he fell down. He was in a very bad hangover.

"Guys, we need to kidnap Opera! Let's go!" Billy Bob Jr. yelled, but only 5 were able to stand, including him. Those four other fruits were Billy Bob, Billy Bob Joe, Billy Joe Bob, Joe Billy Bob, and himself.

"Let's go!" Billy Bob yelled, as all 5 fruits got into a jeep, which couldn't fit them all, so 2 other fruits got in a tank. The reason why they were able to stand though, was because they were still drunk (uh-oh).

**Down the Street from McDonalds**

The jeep arrived at the McDonalds parking lot, wondering where the heck the 2 other fruits were. Billy Bob Jr. started talking into the walkie talkie.

"Psst! Big Mama to jelly man! Are you at the McDonalds yet?" Billy Bob Jr. asked Billy Bob.

"Yeah, were going in now!" Billy Bob answered, going into the McDonalds. Him and Joe Billy Bob went in with two of the fake Machine guns that were air soft.

"FREEZER! I mean FREEZE!" Billy Bob yelled at all the people in McDonalds. Him and Joe Billy Bob grabbed 'Opera', and put her in a bag, which they carried out to the tank.

"Psst, Brittney Spears to Big Mama…why did I have to be Brittney Spears?" Joe Billy Bob asked.

"We didn't have another name, so what do you want to tell me?" Billy Bob Jr. asked.

"We got Opera!" He yelled back.

"What are you talking about? Opera's still inside the McDonalds!" Billy Bob Jr. yelled back at him.

"Oh, crap!" Billy Bob said to Joe Billy Bob. He heard the whole conversation.

"How could you go to the wrong McDonalds?" Billy Bob Jr. asked.

"It's not our fault, there both McDonalds!" Billy Bob said back to him.

"The McDonalds Opera was at had a huge banner that said ,"Welcome Opera!" on it! Plus, there were tons of people inside and by the McDonalds that Opera was at!" Billy Bob Jr. yelled, as he heard police sirens in the background.

"uh, oh," He said, as he got off of the Walkie Talkie.

**Police station**

"Thank you officers for understanding," Billy Bob said to them as they left.

"So that's what you meant by we would definitely get away with this," Joe Billy Bob said," I can't believe your uncle is the head police chief!"

"Yeah, I know! That's why I always get away with stealing really expensive items," Billy Bob said, as he saw the jeep coming their way.

"You guys aren't in jail?" Billy Bob Joe said.

"His uncle is the head police chief, so we got away with it," Joe Billy Bob said to them.

"Oh," Billy Bob Jr. said, as they headed back to the ship, I mean 'airplane'. The Bad news is that they all fainted from having really bad hangovers, but the good news Is that my friends and I both saved money on our car insurance! Geico! It's not gecko either!

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER**

**DD-I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm sorry it was so short. I only had a certain amount of time. **

**Gaara and Sas- SUUUREEEE**

**DD- Shut up! I did! get's into a temper tantrum and beats them both up**

**Ita- Good job DD, I like you even more now**

**DD-YAY! I got a new friend!**

**Riku- YAY! Wait, why am I saying yay? And how did you save your money on car insurance? **

**DD- I chose Geico! You should too!**

**Riku- Okay, thanks, I will!**

**DD- please review, for the sake of MM being four feet tall!**

**MM- HEY!**

**EE- Please press the pretty purple button on your…looks to see which is left, and which is right… far left corner!**

**Everyone- just review**


	8. Chapter 8

**DD- Hi everyone!!!! Sorry I havn't updated in a zillion years…. I ran out of ideas, and this chapter is the last, and it may be short…. But I don't know. So anywayz, um yeah….**

**EE- She apologizes very much! Well, enjoy the last chapter of Untitled, which we probably need a name for…. Hope you like it!**

**Gaara- Just maybe, oh, and by the way, here's the ages:**

**Itachi-21**

**Kagome-15**

**Sasuke, Gaara, Riku, and Naruto-18**

**Sakura-17**

**Temari-20**

**Kankuro-19**

**(These are just the main characters)**

Last time on Untitled:

_The crowd screamed and cheered. My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan went after Green Day(im lazy).(If your a fan of Hilary, don't read this) Hilary Duff went up on stage. When she got on stage, people threw tomatos and bricks at her. The judges then disqualified her for the heck of it, and they didn't want to get in trouble for getting Hilary hurt. Next was the Hog-Warts. When they got onstage, "Malfoy" was singing a Jesse Mcartney song. All of a sudden, people heard Jesse Mcartney saying," I have found my reincarnation, and tooken over his body!" And then, the Hog-Warts were disqualified._

_"Guys, were next!" Kagome shouted, as they all went onstage..._

**This Time:**

"Okay guys, get ready!" Gaara yelled, as some people in the crowds got their tomatos ready.

"Well, were going to do our own song, considering that your song sucks," Temari said, dissing him, and making a 'Z' formation with her fingers.

"Yeah," all the girls spoke up, as they all left.

"Well, that was interesting, anyway, let's go on stage!" Naruto yelled, as the got in their positions.

"I AM GAARA!" Gaara yelled, as the crowd held up their tomatoes.

"AND WERE THE GAARA-ETTES," the guys yelled, as a few tomatoes hit the stage.

"Well, here's our song!" Gaara yelled, as he started to sing.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung".)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung")

Mr. Sandman (male voice: "Yesss?") bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace  
Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr Sandman, bring us a dream," Gaara sang, as the crowd booed, and threw their tomatoes at them, making them run off the stage.

"Ah, crap them, they suck," Temari said, as all the girls agreed with her, they got their outfits on, and went to the stage.

"Hi, were the Muffin girls!" Temari screamed into the crowd, as a few guys started whistling at them, making Kagome pull out her AK47.

"Ah shit," the guys yelled, as Kagome shot them.

"Anyway, here's our song!" Temari yelled, starting to sing.

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigz-," Temari stopped when she heard a gun shot coming from above.

Everyone from the stage and crowd looked up, and saw…

The Mafia.

"AHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed, falling to her knees, with her arms over her head, and Riku comforting her, and rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better.

"We are the Mafia!" Some random dude shouted, as tomatoes were throw at him, making him fall off of the plane, and falling on a concrete ground.

"INU-YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, lifting up her head.

"Kagome, is that you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Oh my gosh! My dream has come true!" Kagome screamed, tears falling down her face.

"That's right," Inu Yasha started, "I'm not a half-demon anymore, I'm an Italian gangsta."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sasuke asked, running on to the stage, and to Kagome, hugging her, yet glaring at Inu Yasha at the same time.

"Well, the devil thought I was, well, annoying. So, instead of keeping me down there for all eternity, he sent me back up here, and now, I am an Italian Gangsta. My life rocks!" Inu Yasha shouted, accidentally shooting someone in the crowd.

"SORRY!" Inu Yasha shouted, as tomatoes were thrown at him.

"Inu Yasha, Let's have a gun off!" Kagome shouted at Inu Yasha, finally getting up.

"Honey, it's a shoot out," Sasuke said, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, whatever," Kagome said, pulling out her biggest and shiniest Machine gun she could find in her pocket, where she kept all of her guns.

"Where do you get these guns, and how do they fit in your pocket?" Naruto asked, as a brick was thrown at him by Gaara.

"Um nowhere of course," Kagome said, sweating now. Inu Yasha then pulled out his biggest and shiniest machine gun that he could find in his pocket too.

"I didn't know that you had pockets in the red thing you wear!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Yeah, well, it takes one to know one!" Inu Yasha yelled back at her.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up, I am a mirror, and you are glue, whatever you say, bounces off me, and sticks to yo-AHHHH!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed, as he got shot by Kagome.

"Shut up already!" Kagome exclaimed, blowing the smoke away from her gun, as the crowd cheered.

"WOOOOO!!!" The crowd cheered.

"Um, can we get on with our song now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, um, actually," The announcer stuttered, "This was an Illegal competition. You might want to get out of here before the Po Po's come here."

"Not the 5-0!!!" the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, we also called the news reporters, the F.B.D., the C.I.D., the Navy, and the National Guard, and there are going to be here in 2 minutes, so I suggest you run," The announcer said, as him a few other announcers jumped in there jet plane, as they drove away, but soon crashed into a building not far away from them.

"Well, um bye!" Simple Plan, M.C.R., and Green Day shouted, jumping into their planes too, but unlike the announcers, got away safely.

Fortunately, Hilary Duff, Zac Efron and the High School Musical Gang, Michael Jackson, Kikyo, Ken, Barbie and Jesse McCartney all got on one plane, and were stopped by Osama Bidladin, and well, if we told you what happened, we would probably get kicked off of Fanfiction, so lets not get into that.

"Crap! The politics, the press, the C.I.D, the F.B.D., the National Guard, and the Navy are going to be here any second! We have to get out of here!" Gaara yelled.

"I have an idea!" Itachi yelled, as everyone huddled up like a foot ball team.

"Whisper Whisper," Itachi whispered.

"Are you sure this will work Itachi?" Kankuro questioned, not sure about the plan.

"Of course it will, it ALWAYS works in the movies," Itachi explained, handing them red sparkly shoes (hint hint).

"Now, tap your feet together, and say, 'there's no place like home,'" Itachi explained.

"There's no place like home," everyone chanted, a bizzillion times, Itachi waved his magical wand, and they were all back in Japan.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It. Worked." Kankuro said, kissing his shoes, and making a promise that he would never take them off.

"You know I want those back right?" Itachi asked.

"What?! NO!" Kankuro shouted, as they all laughed and lived happily ever after. Oh, and by the way, Kagome and Sasuke got married, and had 23 raven hair, onyx eyed bastard kids, which all the girls were named Marie-Sue, and the boys were named Sasuke2, and went around glaring at people.

As for Itachi and Riku, they got married, and well, they bought a ballerina shop, and had 3 kids, who's names were Gaara2, Temari2, and Kankuro2.

**The End**

**DD- How did you like it? I know it was stupid, but I kinda wanted to end the story, and I had no more ideas so yeah. Oh, and for the people who think Sasuke needs to die and is gay and not be with Kagome, were making an Alternative ending. For those who like that couple, don't read it.**

**EE- Tellitubbies go bye bye now!**


	9. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

**DD- Hi everyone!!!! We made an alternative ending! It begins right after they all get back in Japan. Oh, and for the Oranges, they kinda go to bars now, and never helped the Naruto gang. **

**EE- Anyway, once again, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DO LIKE SASUKE AND KAGOME, OR THINK THAT SASUKE IS NOT GAY. That is all.**

**Alternate ending**

"GIVE ME THE SHOES KANKURO!" Itachi screamed, running after Kankuro. All of a sudden, out of the hell of the blue, Sasuke fell into a nearby volcano, with everyone watching.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, as he was falling in slow motion, but the words were normal, and weren't slow motion.

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Sasuke yelled, scaring the hell out of Naruto, and making him freeze up.

"I DATED A GAY GUY??!??!?!!?!" Kagome yelled, furious, as she threw bombs at Sasuke.

All of a sudden, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared out of thin air, literally!

"Sasuke? HOW COULD YOU!!!!?!?!?!? YOU WERE MY SOUL MATE!" Orochimaru screamed, crying.

"OROCHIMARU! YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH ME FOR THREE YEARS, AND NOW YOU TELL ME THIS?!?!!?!?!?!" Kabuto yelled, crying along with Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to make Sasuke jealous!" Orochimaru cried back.

"SHUT UP GUYS! I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, as he was about to hit the lava.

"You do realize that I have been going out with Hinata right?" Naruto asked, scared of Sasuke still.

"What?!?!? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, finally hitting the lava, and dying a slow painful that involves Clean-X, and paper towls.

"Thank god he's dead!" Everyone except Orochimaru shouted, as they got all their party stuff out, and got on with their lives.

**The End… Again**

**DD- Sorry it was short, and we just had to do that… so yeah… bye bye for now.**

**EE- yeah, bye!**


End file.
